


The In between Holiday Breakfast

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [110]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: It's that nebulous twilight week of the year. Christmas is over but it's not New Years yet. One lazy morning Arthur and Briar Rose stand in the kitchen making crepes together for breakfast.Inspired by this picture: (x)





	The In between Holiday Breakfast

The kids were on Christmas break and the major holiday, finally passed.

Now, there was only New Year’s and then balance could be restored. Arthur always felt off around the holidays. The whole year was structured a certain way and then the holidays came around and he had to rearrange everything. He didn’t mind it in the end, but he always felt slightly off balance because of it.

The morning after Christmas, Arthur got up early and went to start breakfast. He thought of what to make and as he did, he made himself some coffee and then began to feed the dogs since they were already wandering around in the kitchen, waiting for their food. Finally, he decided to make crepes. It had been a while and he knew he had the time to do it. Eames was still asleep, so was Edward and Briar Rose would be up soon, but not for a while yet and Phillip was sound asleep too, his soft breathing through the baby monitor let Arthur know that. So he got started, making the batter before he got his crepe maker.

When the batter was done, he heard soft foot steps coming into the kitchen and he knew it was his daughter without even looking over at her.

“Good morning, Briar Rose.”

“Morning daddy. What you doing?”

“Making crepes.”

“Oo…like in France?”

Arthur smiled, remembering the first time they introduced crepes to her at their favorite restaurant “France”.

“Yes, like in France.”

“Can I help?”

“Yes.”

She was already tugging over the step stool towards the counter until Arthur went over and helped her, putting it in front of the counter and helping Briar Rose up so she could reach and help. Arthur gave her the bowl of batter and let her stir as he got the crepe maker. It was a large, flat skillet looking metal plate that sat on a platform and came with a wooden handle, to spread and flatten the batter. Briar Rose always wanted to spread the batter herself, but Arthur thought it too dangerous for her, since there was no real guard block to prevent her from burning herself.

When the mix was ready, he began to make the crepes and Briar Rose watched eagerly, loving the process and how easy her father made it look. One by one, the crepes were made and Briar Rose assisted by handing Arthur plates. When he finished, he let Briar Rose hand him things like the confectioners sugar, the fruit and Nutella as he put together that morning’s breakfast.

He let Briar Rose make her own and as he watched, he heard Eames talking to Phillip through the baby monitor and he knew the rest of the family would be joining them soon.

“Daddy, look!”

Arthur looked at Briar Rose, seeing her fingers covered in chocolate despite her best effort not to get dirty, but she looked very pleased at her rolled up crepe stuffed with chocolate and now decorated with strawberry slices. She had done her best to make it look like it did in the restaurant and Arthur smiled, handing her a napkin as he said,

“You did a wonderful job, sweetheart. It looks professional.”

She beamed with pride and when Eames came in, she excitedly showed him too. Eames kissed the top of her head as he said,

“Look at my flower, a culinary artist.”

She glowed as she sat down with her crepe and when Edward came in last, they all sat down for breakfast.

“Fancy breakfast this morning.” Said Eames.

“I helped!” Smiled Briar Rose.

Arthur nodded before he answered.

“I had the time.”

“You should do these more often. Clearly someone has a flair for them.”

They both looked at Briar Rose as she ate and smiled before they continued to eat.


End file.
